callofjuarezfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Billy Candle
thumb|right|200px|William Mendoza William "Billy Candle" Mendoza (ur. 1867), później znany jako William McCall, jest jedną z dwóch grywalnych postaci w Call of Juarez. Wczesne życie Billy "Świeca" jest synem Marisy i Juana Mendozy. Mieszkając w forcie, Marisa podjęła decyzję o ucieczce. Wraz z Thomasem McCallem osiedli w teksańskim miasteczku ''Hope''. Nowo narodzonemu dziecku Marisa nadała imię "William", zapewne na cześć nieżyjącego już najmłodszego brata Thomasa i Raya. Kiedy William był młody, Marisa podarowała mu medalion z wygrawerowaną świecą, przez co rówieśnicy nazywali go "Billy Candle". Z wiekiem coraz bardziej widoczne było jego meksykańskie pochodzenie. Thomas katował pasierba przy każdej okazji, chcąc wychować Billego na - jak sam mówił - "prawdziwego mężczyznę". Nie szanował go też przybrany wuj - pastor Ray. Miejscowy szeryf - Tim Powell - zawsze uważał go za złodzieja i awanturnika, których w Hope nie brakowało. Billy nie miał zbyt wielu znajomych, wiadomo że przyjaźnił się z prostytutką Suzy. W 1882 roku, kiedy Billy wraz ze swoją matką i ojczymem spożywali posiłek, Thomas polecił Billemu udać się do miasta, by zorganizować paszę dla koni. Powiedział też, żeby nie tracił czasu na zadawanie się z ladacznicą (miał na myśli Suzy). Zdenerwowany Billy wybiegł z domu, udając się do stajni. Thomas dogonił pasierba, powalając go przy pomocy bicza. Gdy ojczym wykonał kolejny zamach, Billy powstał, wyrywając bicz z jego dłoni. W akcie wściekłości smagnął ojczyma biczem po twarzy. Thomas stracił samokontrolę i pochwycił widły, Billy uniknął śmiertelnego ciosu, dosiadając wierzchowca. Odjeżdżając zawołał "Będę lepszym człowiekiem, niż ty kiedykolwiek byłeś! Zamierzam znaleźć złoto Juarez". Marisa pocieszyła męża, ale on odpowiedział jedynie "On jest zły do szpiku kości, tak jak jego ojciec". Słowa Billego nie miały wiele wspólnego z jego długą tułaczką. Chłopak włóczył się po Teksasie, czasami pracując dorywczo. Zatrudnił się do pracy na zacisznym Ranczu Fergusona, niedaleko San Jose. Ferguson nie przepadał za Williamem, który nawiązał relacje z jego córką - Molly. Zarządcą pracowników był rasistowsko usposobiony Chat, który również zabiegał o względy dziewczyny. Przyłapał on Billego i Molly gdy całowali się, o czym doniósł Fergusonowi. Ranczer był wściekły na córkę, ponieważ nie mógł zaakceptować jej związku z Meksykaninem. Polecił więc Chatowi wyprowadzić Billego poza granice jego ziem. Chat wraz z dwoma kowbojami odprowadzili Billego na tyle daleko, by nikt z rancza ich nie widział, następnie zaś brutalnie pobili chłopaka, po czym przywiązali do konia i zostawili go na pewną śmierć. Call of Juarez Billy w 1884 wrócił do Hope po dwuletniej wędrówce. Obecny na moście szeryf niechętnie go przywitał, jednak nie pozwolił mu przejść z bronią. Billy postanowił zdobyć broń, w tym celu udał się do domu publicznego Forrestera, gdzie planował przywłaszczyć sobie Derringera Suzy. Clyde odkrył jego obecność i wyznaczył nagrodę za jego głowę. Billy uciekł, docierając do chaty Szalonego Franka, któremu ukradł amunicję. Docierając do domu zastał zmasakrowane zwłoki rodziców, a na drzwiach stodoły krwawy napis "Zew Juarez". Niedługo po tym Ray przybył na ranczo i zauważył Billiego, wyłaniającego się zza stodoły. Nie zastanawiając się osądził go jako zabójcę i rozpoczął pościg. Chłopak uciekał przed kaznodzieją aż do rancza Fergusona, gdzie wkrótce dociera również Ray McCall, nieświadomie sprzymierzając się z zabójcami Marisy i Thomasa - Ty Stewartem, Tomem Mansonem i braćmi McClyde, którzy również ścigali Williama. Prześladowcy Billego łączą siły i atakują ranczo, co zmusza go do kolejnej ucieczki. Ray oddziela się od pozostałych, ruszając w pościg za Williamem. Billy wyskakuje przez okno na piętrze i biegnie przez podpaloną stodołę, Ray podąża za Billym, jednak na jego drodze staje Chat, co daje Billemu niewielką przewagę. Pastor widzi, jak William przedziera się przez pole kukurydziane, dostrzegając przerwę w ogrodzeniu. Billy przechodzi pole na przełaj, wykrzykując do pastora o swojej niewinności. Dwaj kowboje Fergusona, którzy przebywali na granicy pola, dostrzegają Billego, który kradnie jednego z ich wierzchowców i pośpiesznie odjeżdża, jednak nie strzelają do niego. Ray wyłania się z zarośli, zabijając kowbojów, dosiada drugiego z wierzchowców i rusza galopem. Przez chwilę zauważa Williama, galopującego na skradzionym wierzchowcu wzdłuż urwiska. Billy zatrzymuje się przy drewnianym moście i wspina na skalny występ i oczekuje na swego prześladowce. Gdy pastor nadjeżdża, zostaje ostrzelany przez Billego, wobec czego odpowiada ogniem. William zostaje trafiony i tracąc równowagę, spada do rzeki. Ray jest przekonany, że upadek z tak dużej wysokości zakończył się śmiercią. Billy przeżył, choć upadek i rany postrzałowe znacząco go osłabiły. Niesiony z prądem, zostaje uratowany przez Spokojną Wodę, który opatrzył jego rany i udzielił schronienia. William martwi się, że zgubił medalion. Gdy Billy poczuł się lepiej, został wysłany przez Indianina na polowanie. W okolicznych lasach Billy upolował trzy króliki, po powrocie zaś ugasił pożar krzaków, który zagrażał namiotowi. Po ugaszeniu pożaru, Indianin prosi Billego, by opowiedział mu swoją historię. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści Spokojna Woda radzi chłopakowi by zaprzestał ucieczki i zmierzył ze swoim strachem. Billy zarzeka się, że nie potrafiłby stanąć z Rayem twarzą w twarz. Aby pomóc mu uwierzyć w siebie, Indianin zleca Billemu kolejną wyprawę, która pomoże mu uwierzyć w siebie; celem jest orle pióro, z gniazda na szczycie najwyższej góry w okolicy. Billy wspina się na Orlą Górę i zdobywa rekwizyt. Gdy powrócił, skierował się do namiotu, gdzie zastał zabitego Indianina, oraz Mansona i dwóch Meksykanów. Nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, został przez nich ogłuszony. Bandyci zabrali nieprzytomnego Billego do fortu. Odzyskał świadomość w fortowym lochu, gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkał swojego ojca. Juan pragnął, by Billy oddał mu medalion. Nie dał wiary słowom syna, który powiedział mu prawdę. W akcie desperacji Mendoza pobił syna i wypuścił go. Zagroził jednak, że jeśli do wieczora nie wróci z medalionem, odda Molly w ręce swoich ludzi. William cały czas był obserwowany przez bandytów, w międzyczasie pomógł młodemu Metysowi pochować ojca. Chłopiec zaoferował mu 100 pesos za pochówek. Gdy jednak Billy wykonał wspomnianą wcześniej pracę, Metys oznajmił, że nie ma pieniędzy. Rozczarowany William otrzymał klucz do starej zakrystii, w której nie znalazł nic wartościowego. Za rozpadającą się świątynią dostrzegł trzy nagrobki, otwory w krzyżach miały wielkość identyczną z medalionem. Ostatecznie Billy wykazał się sprytem i dotarł do skarbu, kiedy ponownie pojawił się Juarez. Uznał że syn nie jest mu już potrzebny i rozkazał go zabić. Billy uciekał przez stare tunele, jednak natrafił na ślepy zaułek. Niespodziewanie pojawił się Ray, który powiedział że wie już o niewinności Billego. Ray póżniej ruszył do fortu aby uratować Molly, jednak został zamknięty i w płonącej celi i pozostawiony na pastwę losu. Billy uzmysłowiony wcześniejszymi słowami Spokojnej Wody wrócił do fortu żeby uratować Raya i Molly. Idąc do nich natknął się na Juareza, który zaproponował Billemu, że mogą jeszcze dojść do porozumienia, ale Billy nie zgodził się. Juarez podarował Billemu Volcano Gun z trzema nabojami, doszło do pojedynku, z którego zwycięsko wyszedł Billy, mimo oszustwa Juareza. Jednak Juan przeżył pojedynek. Billy uwonił Molly i Raya, jednak niespodziewanie pojawił się Juarez i postrzelił pastora, jednak rewolwer zaciął się i postanowił pokonać Billego walcząc wręcz. Juan został pobity do nieprzytomności, ale kiedy Bill pewny zwycięstwa odwrócił się plecami, Juan odzyskał przytomność i chciał wbić mu nóż w plecy. Na chwilę przed śmiercią Ray, w agonii, zastrzelił Mendoze. Bill pochował pastora i na jego cześć przyjął nazwisko McCall. Wygląd William był wysokim, lekko zbudowanym Meksykaninem, o czym świadczy jego karnacja. Miał długie czarne włosy. Podczas wydarzeń w Teksasie i Meksyku był ubrany w żółtą koszulę z długim rękawem, niebieskie jeansy na szelkach oraz brązowe trzewiki. Nosił dwa ręcznie wykonane naszyjniki, wraz z matczynym medalionem. Posiadał również orle pióra, wetknięte pomiędzy włosy. Nosił też bandaż na lewym ramieniu. Umiejętności Ponad siłę, William zawsze stawiał zręczność, która niejednokrotnie pozwalała mu unikać niepotrzebnej walki. Przede wszystkim potrafił wspinać się w niedostępnym terenie, głównie przy pomocy bicza. Billy radził sobie także jako jeździec. Choć był niezgorszym strzelcem, jako jeden z nielicznych białych ludzi, potrafił efektywnie posługiwać się łukiem, dla którego posiadał specjalny tryb koncentracji. Gdy zaszła potrzeba, potrafił pokonać silniejszego przeciwnika w walce na pięści. Osobowość Billy był spokojny, choć podobnie do ojca posiadał skłonność do wybuchów. Ciężko przeszedł okres dojrzewania, głównie z powodu nadużywania przemocy przez ojczyma, ale także bycia wyszydzanym przez mieszkańców Hope. Sprawiło to, że u Billego wykształciło się poczucie bezsilności i niższości. Nie próbował zmierzyć się ze swoimi problemami. Po spotkaniu na swej drodze Spokojnej Wody, William zaczął wierzyć w swoje siły. Ciekawostki * Najprawdopodobniej Billy nie pochował Juareza, lecz nie jest to nigdzie wspomniane. * Jego wygląd i orle pióra powodowały, że mylono go z rdzennymi mieszkańcami Ameryki. Kategoria:Postacie grywalne